livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Sana Sahar (itsgottabeodin)
=Sana Sahar al Bashu= Basic Information Race: Tielfing Class: Magus (Bladebound) Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Abyssal, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Lesser Runic Deity: Bashu First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Guard Duty Abilities STR: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 racial CON: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) INT: 16 +3 ( 5 pts) +2 racial WIS: 10 +0 ( 0 pts) CHA: 9 -1 ( 1 pts) -2 racial Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 10 = + CON (1) + FC (1) (Magus) AC: 17 = + DEX (4) + Armor (3) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (4) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (3) INIT: +4 = (4) BAB: +0 = (0) CMB: +1 = (0) + STR(1) CMD: 15 = + BAB (0) + STR(1) + DEX (4) Fortitude: +3 = (2) + CON (1) Reflex: +4 = (0) + DEX (4) Will: +2 = (2) + WIS (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Energy Resistance: Cold/Electricity/Fire 5 Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Arcane Pool: 4 / 4 = Magus Level (Min 1) + INT (3) Weapon Statistics Melee Dagger: Attack: +4 = (0) + DEX (4) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, P or S Ranged Acid Splash: Attack: +4 = (0) + DEX (4) Damage: 1d3, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 25', Special: Ranged Touch Shortbow: Attack: +4 = (0) + DEX (4) Damage: 1d6, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 60' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Intelligence), -2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Magus (+1 hp) Darkvision: Tieflings see in the dark up to 60 feet. Skilled: Tieflings have a +2 racial bonus to Bluff and Stealth. Spell-Like Ability: Tieflings can use darkness once per day as a spell-like ability. The caster level for this ability equals the tiefling's class level. Fiendish Resistance: Tieflings have cold/electricity/fire resistance 5. Fiendish Sorcery: Tiefling sorcerers with the Abyssal or Infernal bloodline treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer class abilities. Languages: Tieflings begin play speaking Common and either Abyssal or Infernal. Tieflings with high Intelligence scores can choose any of the following: Abyssal, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling, Infernal, and Orc. Class Features Magus (Bladebound) Armor/Weapons: A magus is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with light armor. He can cast magus spells while wearing light armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Spell Casting: Prepared, Arcane, Intelligence-based caster. Arcane Pool: At 1st level, the magus gains a reservoir of mystical arcane energy that he can draw upon to fuel his powers and enhance his weapon. This arcane pool has a number of points equal to 1/2 his magus level (minimum 1) + his Intelligence modifier. The pool refreshes once per day when the magus prepares his spells. At 1st level, a magus can expend 1 point from his arcane pool as a swift action to grant any weapon he is holding a +1 enhancement bonus for 1 minute. For every four levels beyond 1st, the weapon gains another +1 enhancement bonus, to a maximum of +5 at 17th level. These bonuses can be added to the weapon, stacking with existing weapon enhancement to a maximum of +5. Multiple uses of this ability do not stack with themselves. At 5th level, these bonuses can be used to add any of the following weapon properties: dancing, flaming, flaming burst, frost, icy burst, keen, shock, shocking burst, speed, or vorpal. Adding these properties consumes an amount of bonus equal to the property’s base price modifier. These properties are added to any the weapon already has, but duplicates do not stack. If the weapon is not magical, at least a +1 enhancement bonus must be added before any other properties can be added. These bonuses and properties are decided when the arcane pool point is spent and cannot be changed until the next time the magus uses this ability. These bonuses do not function if the weapon is wielded by anyone other than the magus. A magus can only enhance one weapon in this way at one time. If he uses this ability again, the first use immediately ends. **A Bladebound Magus' arcane pool has a number of points equal to 1/3 his magus level (minimum 1) + his Intelligence modifier. Spell Combat: At 1st level, a magus learns to cast spells and wield his weapons at the same time. This functions much like two-weapon fighting, but the off-hand weapon is a spell that is being cast. To use this ability, the magus must have one hand free (even if the spell being cast does not have somatic components), while wielding a light or one-handed melee weapon in the other hand. As a full-round action, he can make all of his attacks with his melee weapon at a –2 penalty and can also cast any spell from spell list with a casting time of 1 standard action (any attack the magus roll made as part of this spell also takes this penalty). If he casts this spell defensively, he can decide to take an additional penalty on his attack rolls, up to his Intelligence bonus, and add the same amount as a circumstance bonus on his concentration check. If the check fails, the spell is wasted, but the attacks still take the penalty. A magus can choose to cast the spell first or make the weapon attacks first, but if he has more than one attack, he cannot cast the spell between weapon attacks. Feats Weapon Finesse (Level 1): With a light weapon, elven curve blade, rapier, whip, or spiked chain made for a creature of your size category, you may use your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier on attack rolls. If you carry a shield, its armor check penalty applies to your attack rolls. Traits Magical Lineage (Magic): When applying metamagic feats to Shocking Grasp, treat its actual level as one lower when determining the spell's final adjusted level. Capable (General): Perception +1 trait bonus and class skill. Skills * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 5 = (2) + INT (3))/Level + FC (0) (Magus) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 3 0 0 4 -1 +0 Appraise 3 0 0 3 +0 Bluff 1 0 0 -1 +2 racial Climb 0 0 * 1 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 3 0 * 3 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 4 -1 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 3 0 0 4 -1 +0 Fly 3 0 * 4 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 -1 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate -1 0 * -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 7 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 * 3 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 7 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 3 +0 Linguistics 4 1 0 3 +0 Perception 5 1 3 0 +1 trait Perform (dance) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride 3 0 * 4 -1 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 4 -1 +0 Spellcraft 7 1 3 3 +0 Stealth 5 0 0 4 -1 +2 racial Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 0 0 * 1 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 * -1 +0 *Class Skills Spellcasting Statistics Concentration +4 | Caster Level 1 | Spell Failure 0% Spell Level Spells/Day Save DC Cantrips 3 13 1st 2 14 Spells Known Cantrips Level 1 * Acid Splash * Color Spray * Arcane Mark * Grease * Dancing Lights * Reduce Person * Daze * Shield * Detect Magic * Shocking Grasp * Disrupt Undead * Vanish * Flare * Ghost Sound * Light * Mage Hand * Open/Close * Prestidigitation * Ray of Frost * Read Magic * Spark Spells Prepared Cantrips Level 1 * Acid Splash * Color Spray * Detect Magic * Grease * Prestidigitation Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Rhat'Matanis Abaya -- lb Studded Leather Armor 25 gp 20 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Shortbow 30 gp 2 lb Arrows, Common (20) 1 gp 3 lb Arrows, Blunt (20) 2 gp 3 lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Masterwork Backpack 50 gp 4 lb Waterproof Bag .5 gp .5 lb Spellbook -- gp 3 lb Rations, Trail (2) 1 gp 2 lb Blanket .2 gp 1 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb = Total Inventory: 117.7 gp Total Weight: 45.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-43 44-86 87-130 Max Weight: 0-50 51-100 101-150 (With MW Backpack) Finances PP: 00 GP: 02 SP: 03 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 30 gp worth of assorted bone jewelry (20x items, 2 gp each) set of earrings, 3x necklaces, 4x bracelets, 7x Bashu charms Housing: Poor Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 24 Height: 5' 2" Weight: 115 lb Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Black Skin Color: Light brown Appearance: A short woman, Sana carries the light brown complexion of her homeland. Wearing a loose-fitting abayah (perhaps a little more loose than the elders of her community were comfortable with), she proudly displays the strange and intricate markings that cover her entire body from forehead to toe. She wears her long black hair loose and arrays herself in all manner of bone jewelry - many of them charms depicting the sign of the god Bashu. Bereft of the spiked tail and horns that seem typical of tieflings, Sana bears only the marks on her body and her unusual eyes -solid black orbs- as evidence of her fiendish heritage. Demeanor: Sana has a generous and caring spirit, even if things don't always come out as she intends them to. Proud, brusque, and rash, Sana is not without her faults... a mercurial temper chief among them. Background Sana was born to a low-caste family in the small oasis town of Ras Sedr on the extreme southern outskirts of Rhat-matanis. Sana displayed features that were not entirely human, but that was not unusual in Ras Sedr where everyone was related to each other... and to a distant demonic ancestor. Aside from a strange predilection to change colors, Sana also displayed an unusual aptitude for magic and as was the custom, was taken in to the local temple of Anor-Akim for training. The local temple in Ras Sedr, where Sana spent her first years of life, was run by a close relative. Sana took to the arcane and martial training like a beetle to dung. Being so remote, Ras Sedr had been spared much of the troubles that had afflicted the rest of the country with the coming of Yeenu-Thet, but in her 22nd year Sana was sent into the heart of the Empire to be formally inducted into the priesthood. Her journey took her beyond the verdant bounds of Ras Sedr for the first time, teaching Sana much about herself and the world. That she loved to travel... and that the world was a much more forbidding place than she had imagined. It was in the bustling heart of the priesthood that Sana first experienced the dark realities of modern Rhat-matanis. Gnolls -creatures to be feared and killed in Ras Sedr- patrolled the streets with the blessing of the priesthood. Sana's low caste caused her to be instantly reviled for no reason other than her birth - her strange appearance helped not at all in this regard. Sana had hoped to return to Ras Sedr after a short formal induction, but it was not to be. The Emperor's ambitions had not been sated by his conquest of the Centaurs some years earlier, and his failure to prevail against the Dwarves had only whetted his appetite for blood. Note had been taken of Sana's arcane abilities and her discomfort with Yeenu-Thet's servants. The priests decreed that Sana -and the Emperor- would derive benefit from Sana's inclusion in the excursion against the Landandel Baronies. It proved to be too much. On the march to the Baronies, Sana protested loudly against the dark teachings of Yeenu-Thet. The reaction was swift and terrible; She was taken and beaten repeatedly, barely kept alive and displayed as an object lesson for other discontents. Things began to go badly for the armies of the Emperor, and in the confusion of defeat, Sana was set free by a follower of Bashu. He bade her to flee into the Baronies and remember Bashu and Anor-Akim as they should be. Sana has taken this new chance at life, and intends to live it to the fullest. Her brief travels have brought her to the City of Glass - but she has not forgetten her homeland. Perhaps one day she will return to aid the servants of Bashu in ousting Yeenu-Thet. Adventure Log Guard Duty XP Received: 1,530 XP Treasure Received: 1,840 GP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (9 April 2012) (Systole) level 1 *Approval (10 April 2012) (Satin Knights) level 1 Category:Approved Characters